The Long Lost Awaited King of Magic
by sasukechic
Summary: Months before his 11th birthday, Harry Potter escapes the Dursley's into Muggle London. Found by the widowed Andromeda Tonks and her daughter, they take Harry in and teach him about magic, among other things. Adventure, love and lots of naughty unspeakable things occur. After all Harry Potter is the long lost prophesized King of all Magic. M for sex, violence and mentions of abuse.


The Long Lost Awaited King of Magic

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so far…..**

 **A/N: Hope you like this and my new Teen Wolf fic for now, but keep an eye out on my other stories too. Thanks.**

 ***Updated sectioning and added slight context 5/8/2015**

Chapter 1- Reclaiming the King of Magic

Early January 1991

It had now been six hours since he had snuck out the back garden of No.4 by climbing the fence and walked a couple miles away from Privet Drive before asking a nice couple for a ride into London, but he didn't regret it one bit. Little did he know that by escaping the home that had become his prison he had begun an ancient prophecy and thwarted the plans of a manipulative old man, at least he had for now. He had asked to be let out near a bookshop next to a strange looking pub in Charing Cross and had been browsing around the books in the shop all morning. Since it was now about 4 or 5 in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten since breakfast; if left over dry burnt toast with no butter could be called breakfast; he left the bookshop as he was starting to wonder what he could do next, especially in regards to a place to sleep for the night. Of course his wondering distracted him so much he didn't notice the woman in his path and they promptly bumped into each other, her arms, bundled with a few shopping bags; clothing obviously since they weren't digging into him as they rested on his shoulders, the only thing supported his malnourished weight and keeping him upright.

"Sorry" he said in a quiet voice, momentarily flashing back to his punishments as the Dursley's before remembering that he was no longer there, while trying to steady himself.

"It's quite alright dear, no harm done." The woman replied before noticing his forehead and instantly recognizing him. Removing her arms from his shoulders and turning to the girl of about 15 or 16 beside her, she handed off the two or three shopping bags she had on her and spoke to him again. "May I ask you where you're staying tonight as you seem to be all on your own here, dear boy?"

"Oh", he replied, a little worried, "um, I don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to look for somewhere I guess."

The two slightly bewildered women looked to each other quickly before the older turned back to the young boy and asked worried slightly "Do you have any relatives or family at all? A young boy like you had to be staying with someone, somewhere."

Looking away briefly the young boy answered, "Er none close by and none I'd wish to go back to anyway." His eyes looking down as he finished speaking.

Looking to the girl next to her, the younger nodded slightly and then both turned back to the young boy in front of them, the older speaking again, "I see," the older woman began, "but a boy as young as you are needs someone to look after him, now don't you think?", seeing a shrug from the young boy, the older woman continued, "since you seem to have nowhere to go, why don't you join my daughter and I?" she asked gesturing between herself and the girl at her side, "You can stay with us if you like, would certainly liven up things since Ted passed," At which she paused and both women seemed to become a little melancholy, obviously remembering a dearly departed loved one.

Startled the boy considered the offer he'd just been given by a relative stranger, not being a fool by any standard and having been taught not to trust strangers in primary school, he was cautious and unsure about accepting it since he didn't know the people offering, he didn't even know their names, but, the boy mused _'anywhere would be loads better than the Dursley's house'_. So looking up at the woman he said, "well, I would appreciate somewhere to stay and some food maybe but um," unsure about continuing because he didn't want to be rude and have them take away the nice offer, he continued, "well….um….I'd like too, it's just….."

Sensing his distress the woman gently urged the boy, "it's alright dear boy, I understand, you don't know us; we're strangers to you that is, and young children should be wary of strangers. Why we've not even introduced ourselves!" the woman said, realising the obvious mistake, "Well my name's Andromeda, Andromeda Tonks and this is my daughter Nymphadora," She said introducing herself and the girl beside her, therefore allying the young boy's fears. "And what might your name be, fine young fellow?" she asked just to be certain, as she and her daughter had already recognized the boy and knew his name.

Happy that he now knew the names of his new friends the young boy answered, "it's nice to meet you both, my names Harry, Potter that is, Harry Potter, although my former wardens called me boy or freak," which angered the two women greatly as 'Harry' continued, "Easy to see why I left I guess."

"Quite," came Andromeda's reply followed by a "no kidding" from her daughter, who spoke for the first time since the fated meeting had occurred, content it seemed to be just a close bystander to the events unfolding before her.

Andromeda turned to her daughter, "Nymphadora, dear, I'll have to lead young Harry here through, so you'll have to carry the shopping until we get home, alright."

"Of course mum, just stop using my full name, please." Nymphadora replied. Looking at young Harry in front of them, Andromeda spoke to her daughter again, "As your mother, young lady, I'll call you what I wish." Andromeda admonished her daughter, who gave a sullen face, and was given a stern one from her mother in return. Andromeda gave Harry a smile then and once more addressed her daughter, "now young Harry here looks starving, aren't you Harry?" she asked. At his nod she continued, "Why don't we stop in the pub just here and get him something nice and hot to fill his stomach, dear."

"Great, sure mum, can I get food too, before we head home?" Nymphadora replied, securing the shopping bags on her arms while her mother took hold of Harry's arm. Once sure that they were set, Nymphadora began leading them next door to the strange pub Harry had spotted earlier in the day, Andromeda holding tight to Harry as they entered. Slightly confused, as he noticed that not many other people gave the pub a second glance, Harry decided not to ask exactly what that was about just yet, at least until he'd had a good meal first.

Sitting in the pub, the name of which he learned was "the Leaky Cauldron", Harry had finished one and a half helpings of possibly the best Shepherd's Pie he'd ever tasted before he couldn't eat any more. Looking over at his two companions Andromeda and Nymphadora, who had both eaten one helping of Shepherd's Pie each, he asked about getting the rest to go for later and Andromeda put that request through just before their table was cleared. While the remainder of his food was being wrapped up for after the journey to the Tonks home, Andromeda took the liberty of asking Harry a rather strange question, "While we wait for you're to go food, Harry, I should ask, has anything strange or unexplained ever happened to you before?"

Thinking back Harry remembered when he had mysteriously found himself on the roof of his primary school when he'd been running from his cousin and his cousin's gang. Before he could answer his packaged remaining Shepherd's Pie was brought to their table and Nymphadora grabbed up the bags of shopping.

"If so, then please ask whatever questions you can think of once we've reached my home. We'll both try to answer anything we can once we're there alright." Andromeda asked as they moved towards the pub's fireplace. Nodding his acceptance, Harry stayed close to the two women as they reached the fireplace and watched as Nymphadora stepped in holding onto the shopping bags and a handful of some kind of powder, and clearly saying "Tonks Haven", disappearing in a swirl of green fire that left Harry astonished. So astonished was Harry that he barely registered when Andromeda told him to hold on to his food parcel tightly and pulled him into the fireplace with her, holding onto him securely while holding the same kind of powder in her other hand, before doing just as her daughter had done before her. The next thing Harry knew he was flying out of a fireplace in a smallish living room with maroon-ish red furniture and two lamps on either side of the room near the fireplace and a door to his left leading into the rest of the house. Just beyond the door Harry could hear noises, probably Nymphadora handling the shopping that went to the kitchen, then he heard her climbing what sounded like stairs.

Dazed Harry asked from his place on the floor, still clutching his food parcel, "What was that?" "What is going on?"

Andromeda, sensing Harry beginning to panic a little; clearly he had no knowledge of his heritage in regards to magic at all, came a little closer to Harry and helped him up and onto the settee (couch), "that Harry," she began, "was something that has been kept from you since you were a baby, it seems." At his confused yet curious look Andromeda tried a different approach, "alright, close your eyes and think back to the strange and unexplained occurrence I asked you about a few moments ago. If there were more, think of those too." Andromeda coached, "now thinking through those moments, what's the only thing present in all of them, Harry?"

Doing as he was instructed Harry thought through the various strange and often bizarre moments of his life as he remembered it, and slowly came to realise that every event centred around him, when he was feeling an emotion, fear or anger and all that, very strongly. "Me, I'm always there, right in the middle, when something strange happens." He answered, calmer now that he was focused on figuring out that he was the cause of all the strange and abnormal occurrences in his early life. But then came another thought which Harry vocalised as a question that he directed towards Andromeda, "but why do I cause strange things to happen around me?"

"its quite simple Harry," Andromeda began pulling a stick from her jacket pocket, pointing it at the lamps beside the now dead fireplace muttering under her breath, before continuing loud enough for Harry to hear, "like Nymphadora and myself are witches, you are a wizard." as a ball of light shone from the stick and headed towards the lamps, lighting them and illuminating the small living room, showing Nymphadora stood in the doorway to their right and the small radio below the window and a coffee table between them and the fireplace.

Upon seeing this display Harry, exhausted after his tumultuous ordeal that was his escape, promptly passed out asleep after responding, "Well, I guess I really am a freak."

Late January/Early February 1991

Over the last few weeks Andromeda and Nymphadora became like family to Harry. They helped him pick and decorate his own room in the house, Andromeda often helped calm him when he had nightmares about the Dursley's, and they both began his remedial magic lessons; teaching him the basic things all young witches and wizards from magical families were taught. Andromeda even taught him a little about his family, his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents; during which he discovered that they were second cousins twice removed, which made Nymphadora his third cousin once removed, or something like that.

They had also helped to improve Harry's physical health with a combination of actual exercise courtesy of Nymphadora, who told Harry that she wanted to become an auror; magical police officer, and potions brewed by Andromeda, who was an accomplished potions mistress. After he had passed out asleep on the couch Andromeda had called in an old friend who used to be a healer, Magnus Beltrain, who had been sworn to secrecy by Andromeda before he had been allowed to examine Harry. What he had found shocked and disgusted them all, but it was safe to say that no one would be allowing Harry to be returned to where he had escaped from.

Today however all exercise plans had been scraped, even though he still had to take his morning potions as, Nymphadora was heading back for another few months of school at the most prestigious magical school in Britain, Hogwarts, where the last few generations of Potters had gone to learn magic, or so Andromeda had told him. He would have to go in disguise to see Nymphadora, or Dora as she had told him to call her, back off to school since Andromeda technically didn't have legal custody of him yet, but given the detailed documents she was keeping, especially on his slowly improving health and living conditions, it was safe to say that she would soon be his legal guardian and he would be free of the looming threat of the Dursley's forever. Until then whenever Harry left the Tonks house he was extremely tense and alert, even at King's Cross station watching the train on the magical platform leave from under his newly bought hoodie, his budding friend Nymphadora waving from the window as the train vanished from sight, just waiting for the Dursley's to pop out around every corner to drag him back to his prison that was their home, and he would only relax once he returned to the Tonks home safely with not a Dursley in sight.

Early June 1991- 10 am

Now almost a completely different boy to when he'd been found by the Tonks women in London 6 months ago, Harry was now almost as healthy as any normal magical soon to be 11 year old boy, almost that is. Earlier in the week Nymphadora had returned from Hogwarts for the summer and the two had resumed their exercise schedule, although Harry found he had little improvement when he exercised by himself. In the last few weeks before Nymphadora had returned from school, Andromeda had told Harry that she had begun the process of magically gaining custody of him, having spoken to Amelia Bones, privately and outside of the ministries reach, of course given who the matter was about. Amelia had then, also privately contacted the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, where he discovered he'd been registered for attendance since birth, which was very brilliant he thought, at least it took care of where he would be going to school. Recently however, Harry had been experiencing strange flashes, but those had stopped two days before Nymphadora returned. Today though, Amelia Bones and Professor McGonagall would be coming over to meet Harry, Professor McGonagall had told Andromeda that she would be bringing along the Hogwarts Matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, to give Harry a more detailed and updated medical examination before necessary documents were signed which could get the process of moving legal custody of Harry, both magically and non-magically, from the Dursley's, to Andromeda that would not allow unsavoury parties from interfering and reversing the decision.

Same day – 1 pm

The three women had just arrived as Harry was finishing cleaning his modest but much more adequately furnished bedroom, an actual bedroom too and not a dingy cupboard under the stairs. From his room upstairs he could hear Andromeda greeting her guests, Nymphadora as well before she was sent to fetch him from his room, meeting on the landing they went downstairs together, Harry pausing before the door to the living room. Noticing Harry's hesitation Dora turned Harry to face her and lifted his chin just slightly, "relax, everything will be fine, ok." She encouraged bluntly, giving Harry a small smile before entering the living room. Taking a deep breath Harry entered the living room and saw Andromeda, Nymphadora and their three guests near the fireplace, obviously having flooed in.

"Hello." Harry said tentatively as they had all looked at him when entered the room. Although he was much better since Andromeda and Dora had found him in Charing Cross near "the Leaky Cauldron" back in January, he was still quite malnourished for a boy his age, and this shocked and appalled the three guests that had come to see the young wizard.

"My word!" came the shocked response of Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Goodness!" an equally shocked Poppy Pomfrey responded to the sight of the young and quite malnourished young boy, her new patient for the day.

But it was the somewhat exclaimed "Merlin have mercy, Albus what have you done!" from Professor Minerva McGonagall that caught the attention of the rest of the room.

Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing the state of one of the most loved figures of magical Britain, Amelia Bones was the first to verbally enquire about the reason for Professor McGonagall's shocked words, "Minerva, what has Albus Dumbledore, got to do with the state in which we seem to have found young Harry here in, I wonder?"

"Everything Amelia," McGonagall began, ashamed at what she was about to reveal, "he has everything to do with Harry's current state, since it was after all, a piece of legislation Albus himself, fast tracked to make into law, that had Harry placed with those, apparently foul, relatives he was sent to." McGonagall explained, "Albus, against my adamant advice to the contrary, was convinced that Harry should be placed with them instead of any number of other more eligible magical families who could better care for young Harry. And since Albus also passed a law that any British magical child that lacks a male magical parent or guardian would be under his guardianship, my hands; as it were, were sufficiently tied. At best all I could do was advise against Albus' decision, but he ignored me. It appears I was right after all then."

This revelation while shocking, only served to anger the rest of the women gathered in the room. Once they had all calmed slightly Amelia began the legal proceedings by having Harry write out his full name on several pieces of parchment documents with a quill after she had read a summary of what they were about. Once he had done that and Andromeda had signed all but two documents which were about the examination that Poppy Pomfrey was here to perform on him, he was told to lie back on the couch so that the examination could begin.

Waving her wand over him several times Poppy performed a variety of diagnostic spells which were noted down on a parchment next to her along with the results. When she glossed over the scar on his forehead, Poppy noted a significally powerful presence of dark magic, which she suggested they brought to the goblin healer who specialised in cursed scars. Aside from being quite malnourished and harbouring old and slightly newer scars which indicated significant childhood abuse, the only worrying thing about Harry was the dark magic in the scar on his forehead. With the examination complete Poppy made a copy of the exam report and gave it to Amelia while Andromeda as acting guardian signed the last of the paperwork so that Amelia could begin the process of custody transfer as soon as the paperwork was complete.

Once Amelia had left to process the paperwork, the remaining guests still gathered in the living room went through the examination report so that they could work out the best course of action to aid Harry's recovery much more quickly. It was during her third run through the exam report that Poppy noticed something rare and almost unheard of, which she immediately mentioned to rest of the room's occupants. "My word! It appears that Harry is a Mageus(A/N: pronounced May-gus). That's nearly unheard of today."

Harry and Nymphadora, being uneducated as to what exactly a Mageus was, were understandably confused, as they had not noticed anything of the sort said in the exam report when they had looked at its content.

Nymphadora, the bold Metamorphmagus that she was, was the first of the youngsters to ask what a Mageus is, as Andromeda had pulled Harry away for food and potions before he had the chance.

(NPOV)

As Harry left with my mum to drink his nutrition potion and eat some hearty food to help combat his malnutrition, I was naturally curious about the topic that had been brought up just before Harry had left the room, so naturally I asked, "excuse me, Professor, I know it's summer holidays and there's no school or anything, but what it a Mageus?"

The expressions on Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's face told me that this was neither bad nor good or they didn't know if it was bad or good yet. But still it was Professor McGonagall who answered my question and, while none of us knew it then, changed the course of so many lives forever.

"A Mageus, Miss Tonks, is always an extremely powerful wizard, always a wizard, who, in order to control and maintain his power, requires the 'presence' or rather "attentions" of many witches, the last time a Mageus was alive, it was Merlin who held the powers of a Mageus. Although it was said that at least two of King Arthur's knights were Mageus also. If a Mageus does not have this he could potentially destroy whole civilisations."

Slightly disturbed by the explanation so far as Madam Pomfrey amended Professor McGonagall's last statement.

"Actually Minerva, from the results of his exam, I believe that Harry is the most powerful Mageus that has ever yet lived, his Mageus powers are already activating, almost entirely activated actually."

McGonagall asked the Matron, slightly worried at this development it seemed, while I was still trying to wrap my head around what I'd just been told, "Poppy, what does this mean, surely he's too young for that…we can't…..it wouldn't be appropriate…"

I snapped back at hearing this from Professor McGonagall, wondering what I'd missed, before it clicked for me as they continued talking.

"We must Minerva, he needs this, actually he'll need a release or a few at least, before the day is out, he's too powerful for us to worry about age for too much longer, I'm afraid, the fallout of not doing so could be apocalyptic otherwise, Minerva."

 _Wait a second, are they saying that Harry has to shag someone, at least or more than once, or he'll die, TODAY, and maybe take the whole world with him. Wow, talk about do or die, poor boy._ I thought, as Harry and mum returned from the kitchen, before adding. _Hang on, lucky boy, theirs four women here including me, boy is he in for a night or what._

(End NPOV)

As the conversation had ended just before Harry and Andromeda returned to the living room, Harry moving to stand with Nymphadora, while the two guests pulled Andromeda aside and spoke to her in hushed whispers. After a few moments and some exclaimed meaningless words, Harry was at a loss as to what was going on, looking at Dora however, it seemed she'd been filled in sometime while had been in the kitchen with her mum.

After a few more moments the three older women came towards the two younger occupants of the room as Dora moved slightly away from Harry, just to his side out of view, before the older women began to explain what was needed to help Harry next.

"Harry," Andromeda began, flanked on both sides by Poppy and Minerva, "just before we left for your potions and food in the kitchen Poppy discovered something very important in your examination, she found that you are….." Andromeda trailed off.

"A Mageus, whatever that is." Harry finished, remembering the word from a little earlier.

"Yes, Harry, A Mageus." Andromeda repeated, "and what a Mageus is, is the most the powerful wizard in the world at that time, there are many who believe that Dumbledore is a Mageus, but apparently not, he's just quite powerful. You, however are definitely a Mageus, which means that in order to keep control of your significant powers, you must obtain multiple releases with several witches a day."

Startled at this strange and new revelation Harry's first thought being, _why does it always have to be me, I mean really,_ before desperation or rationality, one or the other, had him asking, "how long before I have to, you know, with girls? I mean I've got time right, I'm not even 11 yet. That's way too young isn't it?"

But from the grim expressions he could tell it wouldn't be good, and Madam Pomfrey's answer didn't help either, "You're extremely powerful Harry, so powerful in fact, that the Mageus powers are already making themselves known."

Face falling slightly, Harry asked again, dreading the answer somewhat, "so how long then?" nothing could have prepared him for what he learned next.

"Not long Harry," Andromeda answered first, "not long at all."

"Yes," Harry replied, worriedly, "but how long exactly, a week, a month, a year?"

This time Madam Pomfrey answered swiftly and concisely, "I'm sorry Harry, but TODAY, it must be done TODAY."

Still reeling from this news Harry didn't notice the looks that passed between Minerva and Dora, the two who had been very quiet once the explanations had begun. "Today, how am I supposed to find a girl to, you know with, Today…" Harry trailed off, distractedly, not noticed the entirely unclothed Dora making her move.

The next thing Harry knew he was on the couch, Dora naked above him, pawing at his clothes which were almost literally flying off, while the three older women were moving things around. When Harry could finally tell up from down, he was stark naked and being moved onto a heavily pillowed blanket placed on the floor where the coffee table had been, that had been moved towards the window, and there were four women attacking his body, Dora using her hands and mouth on his nether regions, Andromeda over his mouth while Poppy and Minerva both attacked his chest and nipples, as his mind went completely blank from the pleasurable onslaught his last thought for the next few minutes was, _life has never been so good, hope it gets better_.

1 hour later

The four women, having pleasured and been pleasured using hands and mouths, had decided, while Harry was recovering a bit from their onslaught, that it was time to make this young Mageus, a man. But as there were four of them they had a small dilemma, who would go first?

It was Minerva, the scholarly Professor, who found a solution, she surmised that since Dora was both closer to the young Mageus in age and the one who had 'primed' him for this moment, so to speak, it was only fair and right that she be the one to make the young Mageus a man.

Harry now surprisingly coherent and enormously aroused after the attentions that had already been lavished upon his substantial girth and physique, was still quite unprepared for the three older women holding him down, since many Mageus can be exceedingly violent during their first times, while Dora once again took hold of his lengthy nether staff, only this time instead of her hands and mouth, a much warmer and wetter trove was placed upon his length, which had his eyes rolling back into his head and turning stark white as they both began to move their hips in unison, a mark appearing on Dora's left shoulder (a lightening topped with a crown), on and on for hours late into the night, Harry, eyes stark white and aglow took each of the women over and over, after Dora came her mother Andromeda, then Poppy Pomfrey and the Minerva; each receiving the mark on the same shoulder in turn, and still over and over until just before dawn the next day, Harry Potter became a man, consecrated such in a pentagram where he was the top point of the star.

Gringotts London Branch

The Goblins of Gringotts in London were in a panic, when vaults 1 through 5 and the Peverall, Black and Potter vaults all activated at once, signalling that a Head of House had come that could claim them all. Roused by his people, Ragnok Bonebreaker; the King of the Goblin Nation asked about vault 0 or the hidden vault. A secret among the Goblins, the vault had been set up by Merlin and Arthur Pendragon as the Pendragon Vault, after their lines had merged, the vault could only belong to the true King of all Magic. Much would change in the coming days it seemed, much would change indeed.

A/N: Hey all, hope you liked this, if any of you are still there; I hope; sorry about the naughty time, that needs work; anyway, working on that updating schedule, so keep your eyes open people.

Sasukechic out


End file.
